


Gratitude

by BakersHuntress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers, Team Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakersHuntress/pseuds/BakersHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye thanks Mack for what he's done for Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.,' the members of this fandom wouldn't be hurting so much right now. Between the promo and the Simmons-centric sneak peak for "Making Friends and Influencing People," I feel like I've been slayed. Twice.
> 
> A/N: I'm assuming the scene where Coulson intimidated Talbot takes place a day *after* the scene where Coulson took down Creel using Fitz's device (modified by Mack).

Mack was on his way to his bunk. The last sixteen hours were the hardest he'd worked since Director Coulson recruited him about a month prior. First, he'd built a device that Fitz had designed some time ago, but it had to be modified to work on a person. He was grateful Fitz had taken very detailed notes in the construction of the device and in how the device operated. Fitz's notes made it easy for him to make the necessary modifications.

After presenting Coulson with the device that could subdue Creel, both Mack and Fitz were commended on a job well done. The director allowed the two men a few seconds to enjoy the praise before he all but ordered them to continue work on cloaking the BUS.

Once Coulson had left to aid May and the others, Mack spent the next twelve hours working alongside Fitz in reverse-engineering the cloaking hardware from the quinjet, fabricating a retro-version of the device, and then installing it onto the BUS's avionics. Thankfully, the cloaking hardware Fitz had been working on was already more than half way completed. Otherwise, it would have taken them much longer to get the BUS ready.

Now, all Mack wanted to do was take a hot shower then pass out on his bed.

"Hey, Mack! Wait up!"

The tiredness lifted from his shoulders and he couldn't help but smile when he heard the youngest member of their team approach. She reminded him of his younger sister, who he hadn't seen since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and he had to go into hiding.

"Back already? How was the grocery run?"

"Uneventful, which was a good thing. Where's Fitz?"

"He just turned in for the night. You might be able to catch him before he falls asleep if you hurry."

"I'll let him rest. And I was actually hoping I'd catch you alone."

Mack smiled and crossed his arms.

"Then what can I help you with?"

"You've already done it." He raised an eyebrow, and she started to look uncharacteristically bashful. "Just… _here_." She handed him a white plastic bag with some take-out, Styrofoam containers. "I remember you saying you missed Indian food. I didn't know what you liked, so I just got some of my favorites—aloo gobi and chicken masala with some jasmine rice as a side. Hope those are okay."

"Those are fine. And thanks. But I'm confused. Why would you get me some Indian take-out?"

"It's my way of saying 'thank you.'"

"What exactly did I do?"

"You were there for Fitz. You got him to talk to you. With your help, he was able to come up with a way to stop Creel. And seeing him work on cloaking the BUS with you...it was like the old Fitz was back."

"It was a pleasure working with Fitz. I would still be working on the BUS if it weren't for his help. He may have trouble getting his thoughts across, but the man can work well with his hands."

"I know. Well, okay, I _didn't_ know he could still do complicated installations like that. But I know now, thanks to you. Ever since Simmons bailed, he's withdrawn into himself. He's been pushing me, May, and Trip away. And then he started talking to himself. It was…it was incredibly hard to watch."

"You don't realize how you look at him, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys coddle him. You talk and act like you're afraid he's going to break. And I'm sure he sees it."

Skye looked away for a second.

"I can't help it. It's just…it's so hard seeing him like this. He's so different, and I'm afraid he'll never go back to how he was before."

"And that's why, I believe, Fitz is responding to me better than he does to any of you. I don't treat him with kid gloves. On the other hand, I know it's easier for me to treat him normally since I don't have his past self to compare him to. For me, _this_ Fitz is the _only_ version of Fitz. And you know what, this Fitz is fine just the way he is. The sooner you guys accept that, the sooner he'll stop pushing you guys away. Then maybe he'll allow you to help him get back to the man he once was. But even if he never goes back to the old Fitz, so what."

She stared at him for a few seconds before a smile made its way onto her face.

"I'm really glad you're here with us."

He smiled back.

"I am, too. And you really didn't have to get me this," he raised up the bag of take-out food. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for it. But I'm happy to have Fitz as a friend."

"Just take it. It's not every day that I'll express my gratitude by offering you food."

"But you didn't have to thank me. It really was my pleasure. I'll share this with the rest of you."

"No, don't. It's yours. Just think of it as a 'Welcome to the Family' gift if you must."

Something in Mack's chest swelled, and he had to swallow back his emotions.

"Family?"

Skye's smile widened.

"Yeah. You're practically Fitz's new best friend now; which I'm extremely jealous about, by the way. And that means you're now part of our little miss-matched family. No backing out now, Mack."

He grinned back at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
